The Past Reborn
by Moonbeamer
Summary: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and another Master-Padawan team are sent to the doomed planet, Rethla 5, in an attempt to rescue the govenor from a band of rogues. But, the surprise of a lifetime waits them there, and the shadow of death is upon them all.


**__**

The Past Reborn

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own any of Georgie boy's characters, or any other recognizable characters. No, I haven't made any money off on this. And, um, I own everyone else. P.S. Justin and Lancer of the Midnight Runners **ARE NOT ** Justin and Lance of *N Sync's alter egos. Now, on with the fic.****

Chapter 1: The Assignment of a Lifetime

Coruscant: Jedi Temple

****

"Hey, no fair! You're bigger than I am!" The older Jedi grinned at his apprentice's remark. But the statement was true. Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was a tall, muscular man who possessed several years of experience and wisdom. And he had always managed to get the upper hand in training secessions. Not to mention that he was ten times as big as his Padawan. "That shouldn't be a problem though," he admonished. "Well it is. And I'm too young to die, um; oops... I mean I'm to young to have a bad reputation." Qui-Gon parried a slash from his apprentice and sighed. For an eighteen-year-old, Obi-Wan Kenobi was usually a levelheaded kid, but still, he had his air-headed moments. "Heads up Jinn," someone called. He jerked his head in the direction of the voice, and felt the searing heat of his Padawan's training saber caress his face in a near hit. 

He turned his annoyed blue gaze on Obi-Wan. The teen smiled innocently and started to whistle. "Sorry," he offered lamely. "I'll talk to you later," the older Jedi warned pointedly. "Aw, come on. Leave the guy alone," their intruder pleaded, her smile widening when she read the irritation on Qui-Gon's face. A girl of Obi-Wan's age stood in the doorway, her midnight blue eyes sparkling. Her jet-black was let down, so it hung down at her knees. Two locks of copper red dyed hair hung on either side of her slender face. She was attired in a glittering, sleeveless silver tunic, and a simple obsidian bracelet coiled around her upper left arm. "Shasta, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked. "Seeing if you were up to a duel, but I see Qui-Gon's already beat me to it." Qui-Gon eyed both of the teens in turn, but neither flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't ask you." Shasta slapped her head. "How stupid could one be? I didn't hurt your ego at all, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan stifled a snicker. Qui-Gon resisted the urge to swat Obi-Wan. His Padawan picked up on his train of though and scowled. "Not funny, Master," he mumbled." "Well, seeing you response, I'll take on both of you." "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Raptor, the girl's master warned, a grin appearing as he noticed Qui-Gon fuming. "Don't say anything," the Master warned. His peer held up his hand in a back off gesture. "Well, Master, if you don't want to go it alone, you're more than welcome to help me." Raptor snorted. "Me and you against them? Have you gone insane?!" "I never was sane. You should know that," Shasta joked. But Raptor glared at her in disapproval. 

The two had been together since Shasta had been a baby. And everyone present knew that despite her young age, she was a deadly and cunning warrior and a good friend. "Come on Raptor. You know I hate to pick on the weak," Obi-Wan said smugly. Shasta spun about and punched Obi-Wan's arm. 

"Ow! Watch it!" 

"I didn't hit you that hard, you sissy." 

"Nerf-herder." 

"Stone headed creep."

"Egomaniac."

"Half-witted idiot."

"No good Sith."

"If you're done now?" Qui-Gon intervened, a hint of a laugh in his voice. Shasta leaned over so Obi-Wan could hear her. "Pint-sized annoyance," she whispered. Raptor shook his head, but snickered. "Score one for Shasta." "Well, at any rate. Master, you in or out?" Raptor sighed and grabbed a training saber off the rack. " Hey Qui-Gon, I have an idea," he said, his brown eyes glinting. "How about us Masters versus the apprentices?" Qui-Gon crossed is arms over his broad chest.

"C'mon. We can teach them a lesson they'll never forget." "And that would be?" "Keep your mouth shut and don't be disrespectful." Shasta and Obi-Wan took up a defensive stance. They stood at the same height and about the same weight and could gauge each other's moves perfectly. And, in their favor, they worked very well together. But, they doubted that anyone, let alone them, could fight Qui-Gon and Raptor and even hope to come out unscorched, let alone victorious. Both Masters had experience, age and physical strength on their side. But, the apprentices were smaller and more compact, making them more agile and expeditious. "We're game," they said in unison.

Qui-Gon and Raptor took up the offensive. Two crimson and blue blades sprung to life and the lights went out, plunging everyone into darkness. "Very funny Raptor," Shasta grated. "Temper, temper," he taunted. " Reverse reflection maneuvers, Obi-Wan. You know what to do." Raptor's apprentice threw him a jaunty salute and they launched at their Masters. The initial rush had caught them off guard, but they were quick to retaliate. Obi-Wan and Shasta moved in perfect timing. If the she went left, Obi-Wan would go right. She slashed up he slashed down. 

If one sprang forward, the other went to cover the other's flank. Qui-Gon and Raptor held their ground, but they were confused by the teens' attack style. They moved in reverse directions of each other, yet, their attacks were staggered. Obi-Wan and Shasta constantly shifted rolls. So only they knew what was going on. Qui-Gon reached out through the Force to see if he could get a grip on the apprentices' new -and deadly effective- style. But they managed to mask their thoughts, which irked Qui-Gon. Shasta swept at Qui-Gon's midsection. He stepped away from most of the attack, but his ribs were burnt. Obi-Wan leapt at Raptor and took him totally by surprise, scorched his cloak. With an open moment, Shasta and Obi-Wan slapped each other high five. "

"Okay, Obi-Wan. Echo-initial twist. You command the first line of this tango." Obi-Wan grinned and flipped over his Master's head missing a blow to the neck. Echo-initial twist was a course of intricately executed maneuvers. When Shasta said that he commanded the first line of the tango, that meant that he started the pace, and the other Padawan would follow in mirror image. They hoped the sudden change in fighting would surprise Qui-Gon and Raptor. And it worked wonderfully. Both Shasta and Obi-Wan were unhurt and now on a well earned offensive. Obi-Wan rolled and sidestepped, rolled flipped to his feet and slashed at Qui-Gon's back. Shasta did like wise to Raptor.

The Masters spun about and faced their young foes. Everyone was depending on sharply honed senses and the Force. So far, the teens had done impressively -even chillingly- well. They move with economy and grace. "Give up yet?" Shasta asked no one in particular. "No!" came the collective answer. Shasta snickered. "You'll regret saying that," She nudged Obi-Wan, somersaulted with him and whispered, "Let's put an end to this now. Switch to our latest set." Obi-Wan grinned. "Gotcha." Obi-Wan and Shasta moved lightning-fast their red training sabers a blur in the darkness. 

Obi-Wan and Shasta rolled in opposite directions, going back to gathered their original attack pattern, drawing in the Force as they did so, tapped into each other strength. And in a joint effort, set a ground-quaking wave at Qui-Gon and Raptor. The went head over heals and the apprentices stood over their Masters. "Told ya so," she declared. Then the lights in the arena powered up, and the tall, strong form of Mace Windu walked into the room, followed by the smaller stature of Jedi Master Yoda. "Were we intruding?" Mace asked, glancing at Qui-Gon and Raptor, who were held on the floor be their apprentices. "No Master," Qui-Gon said. "Fun it is, to revel in victory, but away put you sabers," Yoda said gently in his guttural voice. "What's wrong?" Raptor asked, getting to his feet. "We've just received word from Rethla 5 requesting help." Mace folded his arms into his cloak. "

"What happened?" Obi-Wan quizzed. "Several things have happened," Mace responded. "Start at the beginning. I don't think we can handle everything in a disarrayed order," Shasta warned. Mace shot her a glower but went on. "Rethla 5, for some time now, has been volcanically active. It wasn't a problem at first, but now the planet is starting to break up. One of the problems is that it's a heavily populated world, and the evacuation isn't going as planned. Second problem: a gang of outlaws has kidnapped the governor." Mace paused and glanced at Shasta. She nodded and grinned lopsidedly. Seeing that the girl could handle the information, Mace Windu continued. "They won't let her go until the Senate pays a hefty ransom of _three_ _million _credits." There was extreme emphasis in the 'three million' 

part. "Any more problems?" Shasta grumbled.

"Yes. One week to act, is all we have," Yoda answered. Shasta and Obi-Wan gaped at each other. "And who gets this delightful assignment?" the former asked. "Actually, we decided to send all four of you on the mission," Mace declared. Obi-Wan's mouth fell open in shock, though no one could really blame him. "Get ready to go, you must." Yoda urged. "Yes Master," the foursome replied in unison, with out conscience though. They hurried out of the training arena. "They certainly make an interesting team," Mace Windu murmured. "That they do," Yoda agreed. "That they do."

**__**

Chapter 2: Departure to Danger

Coruscant: Jedi Temple

"Did you bring enough?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically. Shasta nodded her head. She was now dressed in a black flight suit with her long, black hair tied up into a simple ponytail and her copper red locks braided tightly. On her back was a fair-sized pack filled to capacity. "Can't be too sure," she said surely. "You two ready to go?" Qui-Gon asked, causing Shasta and Obi-Wan to jump. "Um, yeah," Obi-Wan assured his Master, grabbing his own over-stuffed pack. "Good." Making sure to keep up with the Jedi Master -which kept them at a swift jog- they arrived at the Temple's hangar in minutes. Raptor got up off of the ground and smiled. "Pulled some strings and got us some fast transport. 

Sleek and gleaming in the sun, two starfighters sat in the port. They were big enough to comfortably hold two passengers and some spare luggage. "Wizard!" Shasta murmured, impressed with the craft. "You know how to pilot one of those?" Obi-Wan asked Raptor and Shasta. "Yep, we're both trained and experienced in dogfights and can outmaneuver anyone." The Jedi apprentice grinned. "Obi-Wan's with me," Shasta said, tossing her pack into the black craft. "That's good. Me and Raptor need to smooth out the details anyway," Qui-Gon said, smiling as the excited teenagers hopped into the fighter. Qui-Gon and Raptor did the same, with much less vigor though. With a deafening roar, the starfighters launched up and out of Coruscant's atmosphere. From there, after an ensuing verbal battle of wits and wills, Raptor and Shasta managed to agree on what seemed to be the shortest route to Rethla 5. On the count of three, the two fighters vanished into hyperspace.

**********

Obi-Wan Kenobi quietly fiddled with his Padawan braid, curious as to what Shasta was getting from her pack. The other teen was growling and cursing in several non-human languages and shoving various things aside. The result: a quite unnecessary -but humorous- ruckus. "What exactly are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked finally, trying not to snicker. "Something?" she replied simply. Then she back-handed him. "Stop hitting me," he whined. "Oh, stop it. You sound like a three-year-old." Muttering ruefully, Obi-Wan leaned back. "Ah, ha. I've been looking for that," Shasta said brightly. "My lightsaber." "Your what?" "My _lightsaber_."

"Come again?" "I built two different weapons, half-wit." Obi-Wan sighed. "Will you stop it?" No." Five minutes later, Shasta threw her pack in the small in cove. She set her computer on her knees. She tapped the laptop's keys and accessed a file of hers. "Because we had to leave so quickly, I downloaded a file on Rethla 5. Politics, geography, population, everything that would be considered a briefing is here." Obi-Wan leaned over and read the file. Shasta handed him the laptop. "I already read over it." The usual giddy anticipation was gone from her voice. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, still scanning the file. 

"Oh, nothing." 

"Come on and tell me."

"Obi-Wan don't make me cuff you again." 

"Go ahead, but I'm going to stop until I get a answer out of you."

Shasta huffed and looked away from the other apprentice. Something was wrong, that much was clear. But what was it? "Obi-Wan, just drop it." "Please, tell me what's wrong." "I wish I wasn't on this mission," Shasta muttered. "Why?" "Fine, you win. This is probably going to be hard mission." "Will you just get to the point?" "Rethla 5 is my homeworld." 

Obi-Wan leaned forward, surprised. "Why did you choose this mission then?" "Because, I wanted to see if my sister was okay. But, I have a feeling that she's not." "What makes you think that?" "Just a hunch." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Shasta's shoulder, and met her fiery, dark eyed stare squarely. Her presence in the Force was brilliant, compared to that of a supernova. And for just a moment, a blink of an eye, Obi-Wan felt a dark stirring of anger for the girl. And in that instant, she reminded Obi-Wan of Qui-Gon's late ex-apprentice, Xanatos. And that though scared him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling out of past occurrences. "Yeah. Besides, I'm a Jedi. I can let personal matters interfere with my duties." Her voice lowered to a mere whisper. "Though, I don't know if she's even alive." 

"Hey, she'll be okay," Obi-Wan said. "Oh, I know that. But still, she one out of the four members of family I have left. I don't want to loose her the way I lost the one of them." "Who're the other three?" "On the adoptive side, Raptor. One the immediate side, a particular friend of mine. And the third... well, he died a few years ago on his home planet." Obi-Wan went blank. _What's that suppose to mean? _he asked himself. "Don't worry about it now. We have more important business to attend to." Just then, Shasta reverted their starfighter from hyperspace... Only to met by a barrage of laser fire.

**********

Quick reflexes, experience, and the Force alerted Raptor and Shasta of the attack before it happened. The former went hard to port while the latter climbed up in a spectacular set of flips and twists, avoiding fire, but not firing herself. "What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, giddy with adrenaline. "Trying not to get killed." She opened a link to the attackers. "Stop firing." "For what reason?" a male voice inquired. "Let me see... Jedi usually don't pose a threat. Unless you try and take potshots at 'em." There was a strained silence, but the six other fighters had ceased fire. This was good. 

"Who is this?" the leader finally asked. "Shasta Letomi." "Shasta! What are you doing here?" "Justin! You scamp! How are ya?" "Okay, I guess." Shasta laughed in relief. "Who is that?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "Justin Letami." Obi-Wan nodded and had to grin. "Good thing you know each other." "Yeah." Shasta switched to a private frequency, trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Obi-Wan was totally spaced out. _I guess hyperspace scrambled the ferrocrete rock he calls a brain._ "Raptor, you can stop playing cat and mouse." "Why?" "It's okay. They're here to help." "How do you know?" "This is our help." "Oh, okay," Raptor said, clearly not understanding. Shasta sighed and switched back over to a wide range communication with Justin. "Who else you got with you?" "Let's get to the surface. Then we'll dispense the pleasantries." A short laugh was crackled with static. "Shasta out."

**********

Raptor and Qui-Gon climbed out of their fighter, watching as Shasta ran up to a striking figure a little taller than her. They embraced each other tightly for a long while. Raptor smiled and sauntered over to his apprentice. Obi-Wan went over to Qui-Gon, shrugging fractionally. Shasta pulled out her embrace and motioned over to the others. "It's okay. This is my brother, Justin." The rakish teenager grinned. He stood a centimeter taller than Shasta with wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Justin Letomi, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi and I would hope you remember my Master, Raptor." Justin bowed to the others. 

"I've heard a lot about you guys." Obi-Wan laughed, then dodged a lava ball that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Um, by the way, you gotta watch it here. One wrong move and you'll..." Shasta slowly moved her hand across her throat, the gesture extremely clear to the other apprentice. "Well come on. We got work to do," Justin said, glancing at the other members of his team. "Get going guys," he called to them. With everyone in tow, Shasta and Justin moved off.

**__**

Chapter 3: Introductions

Rethla 5: Enter Midnight Runners

"So, who you got on your team?" Shasta asked. "Jetami and Lera are my wingmates. Cuwet, Teta and Lancer form the other group. And Kame'..." He jerked his head in the direction of a black furred alien. A Sicorian, Shasta recalled. "He's new to the fourth group. But still, he's almost as good as you in a fight." Obi-Wan nudged Qui-Gon. "Looks like little Mrs. Ego has some competition," he muttered. Qui-Gon gently elbowed his Padawan in the ribs, giving him a look that could have pierced steel and made a frightened child feel comforted at the same time. 

"What? You're the one who always told me not to lie." "That's not what I meant." "Well then, enlighten me." "Don't even temp me." Obi-Wan said something under his breath that went unheard. Or so he though. All at once, he had his Master, Raptor, Shasta and Justin staring lightning at him. Obi-Wan stared back at them innocently, grinning widely. "I didn't mean it!" "I'll deal with you later," Shasta warned, jumping over a large lava pool. 

Justin sidestepped a magma chunk, growling at the fiery orb. "I could swear they do that on purpose," he mumbled. "Oh, yeah Justin. Like blobs of lava really aim at you," Lera said sarcastically. "You never know!" he shot back. Kame' laughed, his sharp teeth gleaming in the angry red light. "Justin, please cut us a break." Justin turned right down a path that lead to a large building. Obi-Wan kept a sharp eye on Shasta and her brother. They seemed to get along well, but something was wrong. Shasta cut ahead of Justin and headed to the old looking warehouse a few meters away. "Hey! Slow down, Shorty," Justin called. His sister stopped. "Oh I forgot, age before beauty." 

Muttering all the way, she fell back with Raptor. Justin and his group opened the door, and disappeared in. "Don't worry, it's just his headquarters," she said, motioning for the other Jedi to go before her. "Hey, look who I found." Justin jerked a finger back at the four Jedi. "Where'd you find them?" A large Togorian male asked. "Oh, invading our turf." Shasta stepped up to her brother and boxed his ear. "Your turf!? Natasha would kill you for saying that." Justin rubbed his sore ear. "Hello reality check, she ain't here right now is she?" "Duh!" A light red, female Twi-lek came up to Shasta and hugged her. "It's good to see you again. And in one piece." Shasta's friend, Feretai, glared at Justin. 

The Jedi apprentice snickered and motioned to the others. "I don't suggest you mess with these three. It not worth the energy." Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Raptor stared at each other in mild annoyance. "Just kidding. Midnight Runners, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and my Master, Raptor." Shasta smiled. "And I honestly don't suggest you chide, harass and or get Qui-Gon's goat up, lest he be forced to kick your sorry butts." Obi-Wan laughed and looked at Qui-Gon. _She sure is confident,_ he though. Qui-Gon sighed, but Obi-Wan knew his Master had to agree. "So, what's the report?" Shasta asked. "It's hopeless," a cat-like Selonian purred, a hint of playfulness in it's melodious voice. "Why's that?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"The Clawswifts have reeked considerable havoc on the planet. We have Athlar down from a dogfight and Thai out with a concussion. Evacuation is going way to slow. The planet's half way broken down. The Clawswifts' injured members are okay now, raising their number from five to twelve again. And none of us average Joes can find the governor at all." Shasta and Justin shared a grim look. "Okay, first things first. We've got to split up and work in concentrated pairs," Qui-Gon spoke up, taking control of the situation. As usual, Obi-Wan mused to himself, his Master had the dilemma figured out before anyone started to put the pieces together. "The planet we can do nothing about. But, we can solve the other problems," he continued. "And how's that?" Feretai asked. Qui-Gon quickly split everyone up into even pairs. 

Obi-Wan and Shasta were assigned to work with V' yuna, Ryka, and hopefully Thai in an attempt to find the governor and the Clawswifts. Qui-Gon decided that he and Raptor would help Justin, Feretai, probably Athlar, and Lera evacuate the rest of the planet. Jetami, Cuwet, Kame' were in charge of policing the planet for other members of the 'Swifts to show up. Teta, James, Lomyr and Jessikay acting as backup for any of the other three teams. The only problem was, as Justin had pointed out, was that half of the Clawswifts were Force-sensitive. Or "spoon-benders" as the young leader called them, grinning at an irked Obi-Wan and Shasta. "Well, we've gotta get going," Raptor said. He got more than a dozen affirmatives, and he offered them all a jaunty salute. "Good luck to ya all. And may the Force be with this pathetic little group."

**********

"Heads up!" Obi-Wan yelled. Shasta jumped over yet another lava pool and ducked under a magma bomb. But this one followed her. She swatted it away with the Force, but it came back at her. V' yuna and Ryka watched curiously as the glowing hot globe followed Shasta like white on rice. Thai sighed, knowing what was happening. "Obi-Wan, will you leave her alone?" "No." Thai snorted and fell back with the Togorian and Selonian members of his team. Shasta pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it. The silver-black blade sliced through the rock. Now she had two pieces following her. 

After slashing at it for a good five minutes, it was still following her. Obi-Wan snickered as she once again sliced at the orb in haste. She must have heard him because her face twisted into a sneer. She now ignored the tiny pieces, annoying Obi-Wan. She fell back with Thai and nudged him gently. "You feeling okay?" she asked. The Corellian nodded, smiling as Obi-Wan finally gave up. Shasta patted Thai on the back, and turned her attention to a dark rippling in the Force. She searched for the source, but found only shadows of the dark side. But obviously Obi-Wan had figured something out. His face was bleached of color and Shasta followed his line of sight. And she saw what made him so scared all of the sudden. Unavoidable, a cyclone of fire headed for them, promising a quick and painful death.

**********

Obi-Wan barely had time to react. The cyclone was coming rapidly and there was nowhere to run; nowhere to hide at that. "Obi-Wan! Just run!" Shasta yelled. She, V' yuna and Ryka high-tailed it past him. Shasta grabbed the other apprentice's cloak and drug him to stunned awareness. "Let's go!" she screamed, fighting to be heard over the roaring of the firestorm. "Where?" Obi-Wan yelled back, breaking into an all-out run. "Just run. It'll stop soon." Obi-Wan leaped over a lava pool, but tripped in the process. 

He hit the ground hard, hitting his head on a large outcropping, knocking him unconscious. Shasta, not seeing what had happened, made the same mistake as Obi-Wan. She fell next to him, and felt a snapping in her neck. The pain flared and she couldn't breathe. Despite this, she remained alert. She glanced around quickly, looking for a hiding place. But there were none to be had. So, with no idea of what would happen, Shasta tapped into the Force, setting up a protective bubble around herself and Obi-Wan. Debris of all sizes fell around the Force-field. Shasta held what breath she could manage to get. The firestorm was getting closer. Seconds seemed like years. And finally, the cyclone was tearing at the protective bubble... through the bubble! The Force had no effect on the firestorm! Shasta shut her eyes tight and drew up close to Obi-Wan. The cyclone closed on the two helpless Padawans. The air turned to fire, burning Shasta's lungs. She felt the lava scorch her and Obi-Wan's skin. As she was burned, tossed around and burned, one though crossed her pain-ridden mind: They were dead.

**__**

Chapter 4: Dark Forces at Work

Rethla 5: Evac Team

Raptor and Qui-Gon felt as though they had both just ran headlong into a brick wall. The Force shook with fear, pain, desperation, and a particularly familiar evil presence of one though long since dead. The Masters looked at each other in shock. Something, something bad, had happened to their apprentices. "What do you think that was?" Raptor asked tightly. "I don't know. But I don't like it one bit..." He trailed off, probing for the evil had he felt. It was there still, reeking havoc on the small recovery team in the form of a firestorm._ Who is doing this?_ Qui-Gon asked himself, though he could find no definite answer. But the presence was all to familiar. One not felt since Telos.

"No, it can't be," Qui-Gon murmured. "What, Qui-Gon? What is it?" "Shasta and Obi-Wan were attacked. I'm sure of it." "Who is it?" Raptor asked. Qui-Gon probed farther, and only found pain, suffering, and a peculiar glee from the assailant. "I can't tell." Just then, Justin walked over. "Hey, what's wrong guys?" "Obi-Wan and Shasta are injured," Raptor replied. "Oh, man. We gotta get to them. What if their dying? What if the Clawswifts got them? What if we can't find them at all." "Get a grip, Justin," Qui-Gon said, trying to do the same. "Okay, let's plan this like mature adults and not giddy school children on the last day of school." Raptor stood and motioned to a group of loiters. "Jessikay, James, and Lancer, gear up. We gotta go recover the recovery team. Tell Teta to recall our orbital group and have them help with finishing up the evac."

Jessikay saluted and spun around. She relayed the news to the others and they scurried in different directions, getting ready to do their jobs. Raptor pulled out a plan map, Qui-Gon and Justin looking over his shoulder. "Figuring that they've only been gone for ten hours now, they should be around here." Raptor stabbed the map with a finger. "We'll take swoops out and hope we can find all of them." Qui-Gon suddenly looked even more worried than before. "The Clawswifts have found them," he announced. Justin seized the map and rolled it up. Stuffing the roll into a large pocket of his flightsuit, he started for the door. "Jessikay! Come on! We gotta go now!" The young woman appeared in the doorway, with two adrenaline hyped Humans in her wake. "Aye, Aye sir. Everything's set." Justin nodded in approval. "Let's go then!" With a whoop of approval, Jessikay, James and Lancer darted out the door, their leader and the Jedi not far behind.

**********

After what seemed a lifetime and more, the firestorm left and disappeared. Shasta tried to get up, but she couldn't due to a flood of pain. "What happened?" she whispered to herself. "What didn't happened," someone snarled. Shasta raised her head as best as she could, and focused on the source of the voice. But all she found was the point of two lightsabers and haze. But, despite this, her mind registered her situation with stunning clarity. The Clawswifts had found them. Again she tried to get up. And with a considerable amount of pain, she was on her knees. She felt for her lightsaber, and to her relief, it was there in one piece. Taking a deep breath, she managed to hold her pain at bay and shakily get to her feet.

A bruised, bloodied and burned Obi-Wan was being held a few meters away by two of the Clawswifts "spoon-benders". The four others surrounded her. "Get going," the lead bender snarled. "Dream on." Shasta pulled out her lightsaber, and gratefully, the silver-black blade appeared. "Do you honestly think you can fight us in your condition?" one of the members asked. Shasta looked at the dark Jedi. And she nearly started to laugh. But a racking cough beat her to it. Somehow, the others had managed to get out of the path of the firestorm and overtake some of the Clawswifts at the same time. "Well, no, not really." "Then let us try." V' yuna, Ryka, and Thai pounced on the unsuspecting 'Swifts. And, after a small amount of tussling, the dark Jedi were pinned. Shasta ran over to Obi-Wan and checked his pulse. It was there, though it was faint. His breathing was shallow, proving that the firestorm had damaged him lungs to an extent. 

Shasta realized that it was no different with her, with the exception that her back had a huge gash running from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. She gingerly tugged her torn cloak off and rolled it up into a ball. She placed it under Obi-Wan's head and brushed a bit of blood off his brow. Shasta turned to her current situation. "Okay, guys. Very funny, very good. But your plan didn't work. So just go on back under your rock, and try it again." The lead dark Jedi grunted and got to his feet. "Thank for sparing us." Shasta shrugged, sending a round of pain through her battered body. "Well, get going before I change my mind." Taking the advice to heart, the three "spoon-benders" scampered off, and Shasta sunk to the ground, not caring the V' yuna caught her. She made a mental note to thank the Togorian later, and blacked out.

**********

"You failed!?" "Yes sir," the lead dark Jedi grumbled, facing the darkly robed figure before him. The true leader the Clawswifts paced the room like a caged panther. "How could you have? It was simple!" "There was backup." The Jedi gulped as he was met with a blazing midnight blue glare. "I though we were clear on this, Josha. I come up with the firestorm and you bring me Obi-Wan Kenobi." "Look, I know you really want revenge, but come on. You nearly killed the kid. If it weren't for the girl, you would have succeeded." "What girl?" "Shasta Letomi. She's been working with the Midnight Runners since she and two other Jedi arrived on the planet. Kenobi not included." The leader faltered at the mention of Shasta, but was quick to caver his tracks. "Who are the others?" A young woman in the back cleared her throat. "Qui-Gon Jinn and Raptor Jemer, Jedi Masters in the order, sir." "Thank-you, Sarah." The young female shrugged in leaned back against the window sill. "So, he has come here after all," Josha murmured. "And, in that case, it is only proper that we greet out esteemed guests in person." A collective cry ran through the room, and the leader of the gang had to smile. _You will regret coming here, Qui-Gon. I promise._

****

Chapter 5: Recovering the Recovery Team

Rethla 5: Evac Team

Qui-Gon, Raptor, Justin and their entourage ripped over the landscape, searching for any sign of the recovery team. The Jedi Masters could barely feel their apprentice's presence, and what they did feel was unbridled pain. Lancer nearly jumped sky high when his comlink beeped. He answered it shakily. But his uncertainty quickly turned to wide-eyed surprise. He exchanged a quick dialogue, his eyes becoming wider still. "Okay, we'll be there within the hour," he said rapidly and signed off. "Who, what, when, where, why?" Raptor asked. "Obi-Wan and Shasta are badly injured. V' yuna, Ryka and Thai are in one piece though. They scared off the four members of the 'Swifts that were there. There're just outside Kwunua City. They're about forty minutes away from here if we hurry. None of them have any clue who caused the firestorm that hit them, but V' yuna thinks it was a concentrated attack on the apprentices in particular." Lancer took a deep breath. "I suggest we hurry. Ryka thinks Shasta's condition is getting worse, though he can't be sure." Raptor gunned his engine, followed by Jessikay and James. Qui-Gon and Lancer exchanged worried glances. And then they too took of after Justin, and soon were at the head of the pack. "Are there any medical facilities in Kwunua City?" Raptor yelled over to Jessikay. 

The young woman shook her head no, her dark brown eyes glinting with concern. "Don't worry, Raptor. I do have some med training." The Jedi Master grinned half-heartedly. Justin nudged his engines more, pulling up between Qui-Gon and Lancer. "You said earlier that you had a feeling that you knew who the attacker was?" he prompted Qui-Gon. "I said I wasn't sure, Justin." Qui-Gon gave him a worried sidelong glance, as if he knew the answer in his soul, but couldn't say it aloud. "Are you positive?" "Just leave him alone, Justin," Lancer said gently. "No, it's okay. I understand." Just then, the ground started to shake violently. Rocks jutted up from the earth and pressurized boiling hot steam and lava shot from the fissures. Everyone went in different directions, trying to avoid various obstacles. _"We're never going to survive this!" _Raptor called to Qui-Gon through the Force._ "Don't get all negative on me now!" _Qui-Gon called back, mildly reproaching. _"Why not Qui-Gon? You'll never make it this time." _Qui-Gon dodged a pillar of steam and rock in a daze, more reflex than conscious thought. _"You're the one behind all of this?"_ _"Yes, I caused the firestorm. And we all know it, so stop acting so clueless."_ Qui-Gon found a clear field of escape and motioned to the others. The ground started to split even more. _"You'll never learn or triumph." "Oh, that's where you are wrong Qui-Gon Jinn. Dead wrong."_

**********

After thirty minutes of dodging pressurized death, the small band made it with minimal injury. Justin stopped his swoop and did a roll call. 

"Jessikay?"

"Here in one physical piece."

"James?" 

"Here in a hundred mental pieces."

"Raptor?"

"Present Mr. Letami, teacher, sir."

"Qui-Gon?" 

"I think I'm still here. But I can't be too sure."

"Lancer."

No reply. 

"Lancer?" 

"I found them!" he replied tightly 

"In other words, 'present'," Raptor joked and turned to look at Lancer. He was particularly stiff, a wicked pair of claws at his throat. "V' yuna, you can let go of Lancer. He isn't usually harmful," Justin said irritably. "Sorry, boss," the Togorian replied, letting his comrade go. He motioned quickly, and Qui-Gon, Raptor, Justin and Jessikay followed him. Only for the Jedi Masters to be tackled weakly by their apprentices. Qui-Gon gently held Obi-Wan, mindful of his injuries. Obi-Wan breathed a thankful sigh of relief, glad to have his Master back at his side. 

The teen pulled away and looked at Qui-Gon, and noticed the faint fluttering of dread. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked. "Nothing, Padawan. Just a bad feeling." Shasta gulped painfully and licked her lips. "Do you something that we don't?" Raptor demanded. Shasta wiped away the blood on her cheek. "Um, yeah. I know who's doing this." She now had the undivided attention of everyone there. "Well, for starters, um, you know how I said that Justin is my brother." "Yeah," Obi-Wan croaked. "Um, I lied. The Midnight Runners helped me devise the ruse to cover my rear." "And, what else?" Qui-Gon pressed gently, not forcing Shasta to say anything. "You are going to hate me for this but..." "But what?" Obi-Wan half yelled. "Xanatos didn't die on Telos! I... I used the Force to cover for him so he could get away," she blurted rapidly. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Raptor advanced on the injured teen like a group of vultures on dead prey, though the former two were more curious than angry. "And your motivation?" Raptor purred murderously. Shasta didn't hesitate, but actually plunged ahead more rapidly. "Xanatos is my blood brother. Natasha, the governor of this planet is our sister. And you, Obi-Wan," she pointed a finger at him. "better not scoff or joke about my predicament." Why?" "'Cause you, my dear friend, happen to be my cousin." "Meaning that I am-" "Yep. You are related at his ex-apprentice." She jerked a finger at Qui-Gon The tension in the air was so think that Shasta believed a lightsaber couldn't cut through it. She coughed raggedly, sending a convulsive jolt through her body. She staggered a bit and grabbed a rock for support. "There, are you happy now?" She grinned sheepishly. "Oh, and one more thing." "And what would that be?" Qui-Gon asked, a little more urgently than he intended. "Xanatos is pulling another Bandomeer." "Sithspawn Shasta!" Raptor cursed. Shasta heaved herself upright. "We've got forty-eight hours to find Natasha and Xanatos before were all nothing more than insignificant space dust." Raptor scowled and struck Shasta across the face, making draw a very short breath. "I should have known something was wrong," he yelled. "Why did you hide this from me? And from them." He indicated Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. 

"And what in that dead mass in your head drive you to save that lowlife scum?" Shasta stood her ground, even though to her, it was swaying violently. "Xanatos is my brother, Master. I couldn't let him kill himself." "You fool. All you did was create a huge mess for us. If it wasn't for you, neither you or Obi-Wan would have been so severely injured." "I don't care what happens to me." She turned to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry about this. I should have told you." Raptor jerked her head back to face him, and she had to keep from screaming in pain, her fractured windpipe making her gasp for breath. "You nearly got Obi-Wan killed you fool!" "I know that, Master." "Obviously don't. Look at him." Raptor turned her head violently in his direction. "Now say you knew what you were doing!" Obi-Wan watched as Shasta, his cousin, fight for breath and against the feeling of betrayal. "I... I can't," she whispered finally, managing to get some air. "Then don't claim things that are false, girl." Raptor jerked her back. "Now get going." "No, I'm going on." "What did you say?" Raptor demanded, slapping his apprentice once again. She let out a small cry and regained her breath. 

"Nobody can do anything for me. So it would be pointless to go back." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, fighting against his own injuries. But, his were easy to take care of. Shasta on the other hand... "Then go you stupid girl. If you want to get yourself killed, go on ahead. But no one, and I repeat no one, is going to help you." "Good, because I'm as good as dead anyway." Obi-Wan was now very worried. "How do you figure?" Raptor demanded. "You don't care any more. So why should I waste my breath with you?" "Fine, go. Be gone with you. If you want to die, then be my guest." With than, Raptor jumped back on his swoop, and took off. Jessikay, Lancer, Justin, James, V' yuna, Ryka and Thai did like wise, though with much more reluctance. None of them believed that Shasta deserved that kind of treatment. Obi-Wan hobbled over to Shasta and, after all that she had went through, hugged him and let go of her tears, not ashamed in any way shape of form to let her cousin and best friend see that she was weak.

**__**

Chapter 6: Betrayals and Lies

Rethla 5: Midnight Runners' HQ

"Raptor, what ever possessed you to tongue lash Shasta like that," Justin demanded. "Because of her actions, we were all nearly killed." "But that was no reason to treat her like that." Raptor snorted and started to pace the room. "Look, I know Xanatos to a particularly evil character. But that wasn't Shasta fault, was it?" "Yes, it is. You have no clue what kind of evil Shasta has kept alive." "Then tell me about him." "Xanatos nearly destroyed the planet Bandomeer in an attempt to kill Qui-Gon. When that didn't work, he laid low until he was sure things were partially normal again. Then, he started to reek havoc on the Jedi Temple. From there, after having to escape yet another failed plan, he went back to Telos. 

He nearly destroyed that planet also." "But, here's what I don't get it. Did Shasta say to Xanatos, 'Hey, guess what? I'm board, so let's go try and tear apart the galaxy.'?" "Well, not exactly." Justin slammed his fist into his other hand. "Then stop acting like she is a laser trimmed image of her brother." He flung the last word out with gentle emphasis. "She isn't, I know. But still..." "But nothing, Raptor. Shasta has tried for five years to bring Xanatos around. She's been injured, nearly killed, had her spirit crushed when she saw that it couldn't be done." "How would you know this?" "Because, I am her friend. I have helped her with Xanatos. Hey, I got a few bones to pick with him too, but who in this room doesn't?" Raptor looked a the others. Qui-Gon was tending to Obi-Wan's injuries as the hyped up teen blurted out everything that happened in unorderly fashion, causing his Master to grin. Ryka, Thai and V' yuna were mulling over the firestorm, basically coming up with a more orderly report of what happened than that of Obi-Wan's. And Justin and himself were fighting. "You see my point." It wasn't a question. "No. How do you figure that all the Midnight Runners have a grievance against Xanatos?" "Look, I'll put it this way: we've all helped Shasta at one point. Secret missions that only us and the Council knew about. Honor guards at a negotiation. Back up at a dogfight. Even espionage missions. Everything from A to Z." 

Raptor crossed his arms. "And she never told me," he fumed. "One word, Raptor: Confidential," Lancer broke in, taking a seat next to Justin. "Only us Runners and Shasta knew what was going on half of the time. The other half, we were just as clueless." Raptor stopped pacing and glared at both Justin and Lancer. "So, you've all dealt with the Jedi?" "Yes, we have." Raptor started to pace again. "Thanks, Justin, Lancer. You've just concreted my decision to let Shasta die on her own." At hearing this, Obi-Wan's senses perked up immediately. "Why is he acting like this?" he asked Qui-Gon. "I don't know Padawan. But is rather out of character for him." Obi-Wan flinched as Qui-Gon cleaned a nasty gash on his temple. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" the older Jedi asked. Obi-Wan fiddled with his braid, trying not to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. "You knew that I was related to Xanatos, didn't you?" the teen mumbled. "Actually, I had no clue. Until Shasta said it." Obi-Wan cocked an inquisitive brow. "But it doesn't come as a surprise to me." Qui-Gon added "It doesn't?" Obi-Wan's eyes were now wide. "You never saw Shasta at a computer have you?" 

"No, not really." "She could get into any restricted file she wanted in under thirty seconds, get what she wanted, then get out before anyone detected her." "So, she probably got curious one day, and went poking around the Temple's student files." Qui-Gon laughed quietly and looked over at Raptor. "At any rate, that was still no reason to treat Shasta so vehemently. She was only trying to right a wrong." Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "So it doesn't bother that you Padawan is the cousin of your oldest enemy?" "No one bit, Obi-Wan." The teen grinned, that worry now lifted. "And in the future, Padawan," Qui-Gon said sternly, "don't ever think that I would be angry with _you _because certain members of your family have a dire need to destroy me." Obi-Wan blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding and snickered. "Well, let me go see if I can insert my own, 'ridiculous insight' into that merry little verbal battle." 

"Who said you insight was ridiculous?" Qui-Gon asked. "Raptor." "I did not, Kenobi," Raptor snarled. "Leave him alone," Qui-Gon warned, his voice edged with steel. "And if I don't?" "You know I don't resort to threats, Raptor." "Then what do you resort to?" Obi-Wan shot to his feet, ignoring any sense of pain. "Why are you doing this? Shasta saved me from that firestorm. As of right now, because of that, she's more injured that me. And that you slapped her around, disowned her for saving Xanatos, her _brother_, then leaving her for the predators, is beyond my comprehension." Lancer applauded, but was silenced by a glare from Raptor. "Of course that would be beyond your comprehension. You live a sheltered life in the shadows of the mighty Qui-Gon Jinn. You have no clue what it's like to have to deal with the problems of everyday life." Obi-Wan bit his tongue and put a cap on his anger. Raptor, one the other hand, let his anger fill the room, barely controlled. All that was needed was a spark for it to ignite. "What is wrong?" Justin asked, providing that spark. Raptor didn't reply. Instead, he sent a wave of dark energy at Justin that sent him into a wall. Qui-Gon went to stop Raptor, but was instead met by the point of a green-gold blade.

**********

Time slowed for Obi-Wan. He saw Justin go into a wall, and Qui-Gon go for Raptor, only to stop short of a lightsaber blade. Obi-Wan tried to sneak around to the Master's back, but he too was thrown into a wall. He cried out as his already bruised body hit and sank to the floor. Qui-Gon ignited his own lightsaber and closed with Raptor. Back and forth they surged, fighting each other with brute strength. But Raptor was more cunning than anyone expected. He lashed out a booted foot in an attempt to trip Qui-Gon. It didn't work. But at the same time, he brought his other around, and got the result he wanted. 

The other Jedi was down, his apprentice too hurt to get up and no one in their right mind was going to risk toying with him. Raptor raised his lightsaber for the kill, started to bring it down, and had the attack intercepted by a crimson blade. He growled in annoyance and spun to face his new adversary. But all that was revealed was blazing midnight blue eyes and whisps of black hair. The foe circled around Raptor, shiny black-blue cloak swirling with motion. "You better rethink your course of action," the figure warned, it's voice dark and malevolent. "Xanatos?" Raptor dared to ask. "Don't question me, fool. Get going." Raptor, scared silly, slammed Qui-Gon with a Force blast, and disappeared out the door. The cloaked figured stood there, crimson lightsaber still ignited. Obi-Wan found a handhold and managed to get to his feet. "Xanatos? I... I don't get it. What are you doing here?" "I don't want some underling taking my victory," Xanatos snarled, moving towards Qui-Gon, who was already on his feet again. The Jedi Master was calm, not worried about facing his ex-apprentice. Lancer and Jessikay, not wanting another outburst, tackled their dark intruder. They managed to get him to the floor, but was tossed off -suspiciously gently- with the Force.

Xanatos laid there, breath heavily. Obi-Wan exchanged a thoroughly confused look with Qui-Gon. Either Jessikay and Lancer had knocked the wind out of him, or something else had happened. Obi-Wan approached cautiously, Qui-Gon at his side. They knelt as one, and Qui-Gon removed the hood, revealing the grinning, battered face of not Xanatos, but Shasta. Obi-Wan sat down in a daze. "I think that concussion is causing me to hallucinate, Master," he muttered, rubbing his head. "I don't think two people can hallucinate the same thing, Padawan." The teen shifted back to his cousin, brooding. It was indeed Shasta. But she had acted and sound so much like Xanatos it was scary. He always thought that she looked somewhat like him, because of hair color and the such... but never had he though that she could truly be him. "Don't look so troubled, Obi-Wan," Shasta said, drawing him back to reality. "How and why did you follow us?" Lancer asked. "I knew something was wrong when Raptor started to get irate. So I followed you guys back, and well, the rest is history." She propped herself up on her elbows and grit her teeth. "At any rate, did I really scare you guys." 

Obi-Wan, Lancer, Justin, and company nodded vigorously in response. "But I think you scared Raptor more than any of us," Qui-Gon said, causing Shasta to laugh shortly. "Me, scare Qui-Gon Jinn. If I die today, I'll die a happy woman." Justin laughed and went over to gently helped Shasta over to the bench Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon vacated. She brushed one of her copper braids out of her eyes and grabbed some antiseptic and a roll of bandages. She stared on a gash on her thigh, wincing as the cold alcohol hit the wound. From there, she proceeded to tend her wounds and answer an assault of questions from everyone.

**__**

Chapter 7: The Deal

Rethla 5: Clawswifts' HQ

Raptor stood in front of the Clawswifts compound, receiving his second verbal lashing of the day, courtesy of Xanatos. "I can't believe you fell for her tricks," he ranted in a hiss, plastering Raptor with a cold, mocking glare. "And to add to it all, you failed to exterminate the Midnight Runners." "How was I to know that Shasta was going to follow us back?" "I expected you to be prepared for any turn of events, no matter how surprising." Xanatos turned to acknowledge a Telosian woman. "What is it, Pierceton?" "A message for you, Xanatos," the young woman responded, shifting slightly in her black cloak, blue eyes uncertain. "Surprise, surprise," he murmured, and marched into the compound. In the middle of the communications room, standing in full sized holographic form was Shasta, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, each hiding their faint edginess. Josha and Pierceton stood on either side of Xanatos, both tensed up for the big blow off. "Xanatos, long time, no here," Shasta greeted smugly, inclining her head. "Well, well, well, Qui-Gon, I see you now use Shasta as your messenger." "Button it," Shasta snapped, proving that she was prepared to best Xanatos in a shouting match, if it happened to boil down to that. "Then, may I ask why I have the pleasure of addressing you?" "Let Natasha go, and we'll pay the ransom." Josha and Pierceton exchanged a sidelong glance. "You're lying," Xanatos accused coolly, crossing his arms. "Have I ever lied?" Obi-Wan elbowed Shasta, throwing her a 'don't go there' look.

Xanatos laughed, but it wasn't his usual cold tone. _So, he's still got a soft spot for me, _Shasta though to herself, somewhat relieved. "Where do I start? Let me see..." "Never mind," Shasta said, trying to avoid a fight. "How can we trust you?" Pierceton asked. "Trust from one scum to another?" Shasta tried sarcastically. "Oh, what a sharp tongue," Xanatos pointed out mildly. "Which one did you get that from? Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon?" "They say certain traits run in the family, Xanatos." Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "If you two are done with the sibling rivalry now, we can move on." Shasta and Xanatos glared at the Jedi Master, both dark blue stares challenging him. "Fine, I'll make sure to fight with you _after_ we're done here," Shasta conceded, pouting at being curtailed. She straightened up and faced her brother directly. "So, what will it be?" Xanatos, finally seeing an opportunity to put an end to a huge problem, nodded. "Meet me at the main hangar tomorrow at midnight. And bring the Runners if you want." With a feral grin, Xanatos signed off.

**********

Shasta sighed and leaned against the window. "So, he can be sensible," Obi-Wan muttered. "At times, yes. But we still gotta be careful. He agreed too quickly to the terms of agreement." She sat on the sill, thinking. "There was something wrong with that whole conversation. Xanatos was _too _sensible for my liking." Both of the apprentice's gazes fell on Qui-Gon. "Any insight on this one?" Shasta asked. "You have both forgotten one very important thing," the Jedi Master said. "Earlier, Shasta, you said that Xanatos was 'pulling another Bandomeer'. As you so articulately put it." "Sith, how could I have forgotten. When we first started out, I caught some members of the 'Swifts planting ion explosives just outside the capital city. I didn't want to raise a ruckus, so I kept quiet about it until an hour ago." Shasta hit her already pounding head, clearing the remaining haze from her memory. She gaped at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "And Raptor was there!" Justin jumped off of the railing he was sitting on. "That's why he got so livid at Shasta. He knew that she knew about the explosives. And he ended up having to come back with in an attempt destroy us all in one fell swoop." Obi-Wan would have started to jump up and down if his back and legs weren't so sore. "So with that plan foiled, Xanatos is trying to lure us into a death trap," he blurted out.

Jessikay, Lancer and James looked around the doorway. "It sounds like the Sith Wars all over again in here," the former said pointedly. "What in Force are you four doing in here?" "Um, figuring out with charade Shasta is doing," Obi-Wan said, motioning to the other apprentice. She now had the hilt of her lightsaber in the air, pretending like she had just vanquished an evil foe. "Well, from the looks of it, I'd say she's Xanatos having a good day," Lancer said. Shasta lowed her saber and posted her fists on her hips indignantly. "Don't tempt me to use this thing on you." "Let me see... she now looks like, oh, Obi-Wan being insulted." Obi-Wan crossed his arms and sighed. "Oh, I know that one!" James cried, waving his arm like a schoolchild who knows the answer to the Math question. "That's Shasta having a brat fit!" Qui-Gon and Justin laughed, watching as Obi-Wan and Shasta whispered something to each other. The latter pulled her long hair back eye from her eyes and folded her arms in her cloak. Obi-Wan kinda shuffled his feet, like he was getting yelled at. "Now, Padawan. Do not fight another Jedi unless he has taken your lunchbox," Shasta said in her best mock up voice of Qui-Gon. "But, Master. It was peanut butter and jelly. Mommy made it for me special." 

Obi-Wan jutted his lower lip out, pouting, but at the same time trying not to burst out laughing. "That is unimportant right now. The fate of an enjoyable game is at stake. The galactic football games are on, and the Council is out of potato chips. We must hurry before the store closes." "Okay, Now I get it!" Justin yelled out. "That's Qui-Gon yelling at Obi-Wan for starting a food fight!" "And cluing Obi-Wan in on the next death defying mission; the grocery store!" Jessikay put in. Shasta and Obi-Wan held their breaths, trying now to laugh as they faced Qui-Gon. "Very funny, you two," he said. Shasta, who's face was now bright red, started laughing anyway. "I'm sorry, When Obi-Wan said that, I couldn't help myself." Lancer, who had stared laughing around the first line, straightened up. "But what was going on, seriously." "Nothing," Justin said, a hint of dismissal in his voice, a sign that they should leave. "But we'll be sure to tell you if we think up of any more charades," Shasta said brightly. Jessikay, James and Lancer shook their heads and left the room, wondering what was going on.

**__**

Chapter 8: Discoveries

Rethla 5: Clawswifts' HQ

Talking silently, Pierceton and Josha were fighting over what Shasta and the Midnight Runners had planned for them. "It's obvious that she's trying to lure us into a trap," Pierceton said fiercely. "But the question is, what is she planning?" Josha shot back. Raptor crossed his arms and watched as his younger colleagues cursed and fought over what the Jedi had up their sleeves. "What's up with them?" Xanatos asked from behind Raptor, scaring him. "They both think that Shasta was being to sneaky." "Well, I can't say I disagree." "What do you mean?" Xanatos clasped his hands at the small of his back. "Shasta was too, agreeable. And that she's going to be meeting me at midnight tomorrow seems out of character for her." "Why, she not a late night person?" Xanatos smirked. "Uh huh. If the sun ain't up, neither is she." "Weird. 'Cause she was always up way after me on missions." "At any rate, she knows what we're up to." Raptor glanced back at Josha and Pierceton. They were still trying to figure out Shasta's motivations. "She knows of our trap," Xanatos said, pumping dark malice into his voice. _Not a hard thing for him to do,_ Raptor mused, trying to hide a smile. Josha looked sheepish. "I... I knew that. Pierceton just wouldn't let me say it." She punched his arm. Josha glared back at her. Xanatos sighed in exasperation. "And who said Jedi are smart?"

**********

Obi-Wan watched quietly as Qui-Gon, Justin and Lancer pulled a plan together. Shasta was stretched out on the window bench, sleeping. She had started the others with a rough frame for a strategy, then fell asleep. The teen smiled. He always wondered why he and Shasta had worked so well together. Now that he had his answer, he was content. It was a logical explanation, but on the other hand... that he was also related to Xanatos was way less than exciting. Back on Telos, he would have happily sliced Obi-Wan up in to lunchmeat, and not had a second though about it. Obi-Wan looked up, hearing a commotion. "We are not, and I reiterate, are not, going to use the Clawswifts' tactic against them," Lancer shouted. "Why not?" Justin demanded.

"It's foolish and probably suicidal." 

"But it'll most likely work."

"Oh, yeah right. After how many of us have been slaughtered?"

"None."

Qui-Gon held up a hand, forestalling any more fighting. "You both have viable points. But arguing about it won't help any one." Lancer and Justin glared at each other, then at Qui-Gon. "Then what do we do? Go there tomorrow night and ask, 'Can you please not blow up this planet?' I don't think so." "I have an idea," Jessikay broke in. "Go on," Qui-Gon said. "If we can find one of the bombs that have been set up, then we can disarm the entire series." Qui-Gon shook his head. "It's not that easy. Xanatos will have set up a master explosive. When he leaves, it's set." Jessikay snorted. "Not this time. Those types of ion bombs were discontinued because of their sensitivity. Way too many mining accidents. Now, in the new kind, if one is down, the entire circuit is down."

Justin nodded, weighing the two choices. "Well, I guess that sounds better than my plan." Lancer puffed up, an I-told-you-so look in his eyes. "What are the ramifications?" Qui-Gon asked quickly. "Um, we need an explosives expert to do this." Silence hung heavy in the air, pressing on everyone present. Lancer, now knocked down off of his high horse, frowned in thought. "I'm game." Justin, Qui-Gon and Lancer slowly looked over at a quite alert Shasta. In her hand was a small caliber explosive. She grabbed a bright green wire from the sill and attached it to the makeshift bomb and a timer. She set the chrono on it at thirty seconds. Suspending it in the air with the Force, she waited until it was at thirteen seconds, then started to disable the explosive. Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. Either she was crazy, or well she was tempting fate. Obi-Wan was convinced that it was the former. As one, a violet and red cables fell into Shasta's hand. Ten seconds left. A small cell fell next. Eight seconds. She worked around the power cell and chrono wire. Six seconds. Finally, the major components fell away, leaving an empty shell. The ion explosive itself was sitting in Shasta hand. "I'm not insane, off of my rocker and\or crazy. I did that to prove a point." "And that is?" Justin asked, nearly yelling. "You got yourself a explosives expert sitting right here." "Oh, no. You are _not_ dealing with those explosives." He took a deep breath to steady his frayed patience. "Besides, that was a tiny thing. It would barely injure you." "It would have incinerated half of the planet." Shasta tossed the ion crystal from hand to hand. Lancer looked pale. "If you knew that, then why did you do that?" Qui-Gon asked. "Calm down all of you. I learned to build and disarm explosives before I could walk." James moved from the shadows, a fierce look him his eyes. "Shasta just disabled that bomb in seven seconds. To top it off, she was using the Force. If we can work on the time a little, then we can get Natasha back and foil Xanatos' plan." 

"The bomb wasn't even a meter big," Justin snapped. "And it could have wiped out us and half of the planet." Shasta got to her feet, though somewhat shakily. "Enough of this guff. James is right. If I can narrow down the disarm time, then we can stall Xanatos, get the governor back, and save the planet." "I though it was breaking up any way," V' yuna spoke up, coming in from the other room. "A false report," Shasta said darkly. "But it'll be true if I don't do this." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We were sent here to try and stop the Clawswifts, right?" "Your point, Obi-Wan?" Lancer asked. "Shasta's got more experience with weapons than we do. So I say we give it a try." "Do or do not. There is not try," Shasta murmured, repeating a familiar phrase from Master Yoda. "Okay, Let's do it." The other apprentice smirked victoriously. "So, it's settled. We disarm the bomb and get rid of Xanatos, once and forever." Obi-Wan watched her carefully. Outwardly, she was all for their new plan. 

But, deep down, she was heart-broken by it. If push comes to shove, she might have to kill Xanatos. And even though she didn't like what he had become, she had no need, want or desire to kill her own brother. "So, I guess this is sibling rivalry?" he asked. "No, Obi-Wan. It's tough love."

**********

Thirty drills later- around two in the morning- Shasta could disarm a full scale ion bomb in three seconds with the Force. Five if she had to do it hands-on. Obi-Wan, working as a back up for his cousin, was a little slower. She had showed him how to do it, but he still couldn't get past the power cell and chrono wire. The two Shasta had stressed were the most important. If the wire was still attached, the bomb would still go. The good part, Justin and Lancer managed at throw together a mock up. So far, with the Force, Obi-Wan was at ten seconds; six by hand. "Okay, you two. Take five," Qui-Gon said. Shasta mumbled something that sounded like a grumpy curse. But no one could blame her. Her healing tricks were sharply honed, but it was still hard for her to breathe. Jessikay sauntered over and knocked one of the armed bombs Shasta was working with. The chrono was set at three seconds. Shasta, without moving a muscle, stripped the weapon of all wires. In one second. Justin and Lancer leapt at Jessikay, and prepared to strangle her. But a warning from Qui-Gon stopped them. For the time being at least. Obi-Wan scooted closer to Shasta, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes, grinning slightly. "I'd like to see Xanatos do that," she murmured. Obi-Wan grinned back at her, impressed with his cousin's Force skills. "Okay, now that that record's beat we can move on." Shasta climbed to her feet, feeling better than she had in a few hours. "I'm almost afraid to ask. But what's next?" Obi-Wan dared. "I noticed that we need a little brush up on a full scale weapons fight." Obi-Wan moaned. "And guess what?" Shasta added. Now a collective sigh went through the room. "We got two hours to get ready."

**__**

Chapter 9: Round One 

Rethla 5: Midnight Runners' HQ

**__**

Um, come again?" Obi-Wan asked, not quite sure he just heard Shasta right. "Yes, we have two hours to get ready then meet the Clawswifts." "Hold on! Xanatos said tomorrow, Shasta!" Justin shouted, his hands still around Jessikay's neck, fighting for a better position with Lancer. "You obviously weren't listening to the background." Shasta smiled sweetly. "I heard Josha say that he couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to listen to Xanatos. When Pierceton asked what he meant he said that they're planning to put an end to us tonight." "Very, very smart. Although, I must admit, it took longer than I expected." Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Shasta turned to see who happened to be addressing them. Backed by twenty members of his gang, was Xanatos. Justin and Lancer released Jessikay, and pulled out blasters. "Justin, rally a equal team to that of Xanatos," Shasta shouted to Justin. "Leave our police force for when things get _real _bad." He nodded and quickly complied.

"What's wrong? A little overconfident?" Xanatos taunted. Shasta didn't listen, but instead moved into a attack stance next to Qui-Gon on the left. Obi-Wan went to the right. Jessikay and Lancer flanked the three Jedi at either side. Justin finished relaying his orders and lined up with his comrades at the back. "Looks like I outnumber you," Xanatos pointed out, tossing his lightsaber from hand to hand, like it was too hot to hold. Shasta took a deep, somewhat painful breath and gave the signal to open fire. And in that second, the air was filled with deadly energy. Qui-Gon went for Xanatos, joining Shasta and Obi-Wan's assault. His ex-apprentice wasn't as young any more, but what he didn't have in speed, he made up for in ego, which was almost as powerful. Obi-Wan flipped over Xanatos' head, starting a series of slashes and parries at his back. Shasta kept up a frontal attack with Qui-Gon. Josha, Pierceton and Raptor, sensing that Xanatos was in trouble, came over, and diverted the Jedi. Or tried to. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were drawn away from their original target by Pierceton and a younger man named Luca. Josha and Raptor started at Shasta. She held her own surprising well, despite her injuries from the firestorm. The angry red from the surrounding lava pools cast a eerie light on the fighters, almost reflecting the mood. 

Shasta swatted away Raptor's blade, parried a slash from Josha and ducked under a swipe from Xanatos. Justin and Lancer, now fighting hand-to-hand with two larger beings, Shawn and K' tean. At that point, the Togorian was posing the larger problem, figuring how his claws could and probably would shred both of them in one swipe. Jessikay and the newly arrived James worked at a furious pace to set up a large caliber explosive. 

V' yuna, Ryka and Lera snapped off blaster bolts, taking down and injuring anyone who was stupid enough to get in the way. Thai, Kame', Feretai and Teta raked the fight on armed swoops, reeking havoc and having fun at the same time. Qui-Gon, now going between Pierceton, Luca and Xanatos, knocked the formers weapon out of her hand. Shasta was running down quickly, and was running out of tactics just as fast. Raptor and Xanatos knew her every move and could block her attacks flawlessly. Obi-Wan, finding an opening, went to help his Master. They worked in perfect time, their five years together an advantage. Finally, Jessikay and James managed to set the bomb. She sent a warning flare up, a signal for the Midnight Runners to clear out with in the next minute. The fighting intensified. Time was running out. Shasta, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon were trapped. They couldn't slip away without letting on to Xanatos. Justin and Lancer, with the assistance of Thai and Kame', got out of their fight and got a ride out of the battle field. Jessikay and James caught a ride with Feretai. V' yuna, Ryka and Lera, not as engaged as the others, snapped off some more shots, then dashed off. 

Thirty seconds. 

Qui-Gon knew they were done for. Shasta shared a knowing look with her cousin and his Master. 

Twenty seconds.

Xanatos's lips twisted into a feral grin. All of the Midnight Runners had run off. His list of problems was about to shrink.

Ten seconds.

Shasta and Obi-Wan, in a joint effort, used the same tactic they had used against their Masters earlier that day.

Six seconds.

Xanatos, Raptor, Pierceton -generally anyone in the way- were knocked head over heels by a wave Force power.

Four seconds. 

The sound of a swoop alerted Qui-Gon. Time was running out.

Three seconds.

Six swoops dropped in low.

Two seconds.

The remaining Jedi in the Clawswifts roared off. Xanatos had won.

One second.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Shasta ran for a ditch fifteen meters away.

Time up.

**__**

Chapter 10: Fire and Brimstone

Rethla 5: Jedi

****

The fiery blast threw the three Jedi to the ground. Shrapnel and lava flew everywhere, burning and injuring Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Shasta. A second explosion swept them farther along. The universe seemed to turn to nothing more than fire, pain and noise. Qui-Gon reached out to his Padawan, catching suffering, hopelessness, and worry for his Master and cousin. Explosion three rocked the ground, sending even larger rocks into the air. The shockwave tossed them father, and Qui-Gon felt sweet agony sweep from his chest as ruined metal lodged there. Shasta was barely conscious and bleeding, but was more worried about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan than herself. She knew they were both severely injured. Blast four - hopefully the last one- was enough to knock a planet off of it's axis. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and reached out a hand. He found the delicate hand of Shasta and the larger hand of Qui-Gon. They held on, not wanting to be separated, lest another blast try and kill them. And, it happened. Shasta's right side hit a jagged rock hard. She felt something snap, and her world went back. Obi-Wan panicked when he lost his cousin, and held tighter to Qui-Gon. Master and Padawan felt the fire of the blast wash over them, hurting them one last time. And then, all became deathly silent.

**********

"Sith, Jessikay!" Justin ranted. "What did you think you were doing?" "Ask James. He's the one who got the lessons from Shasta." Justin spun on James. "I though I could at least take out some of the Clawswifts buy rigging a larger explosion." "All you did was sign the wills of three Jedi!" James swallowed hard. 

"I didn't know Xanatos had escaped."

"Well, you should have thought ahead."

"I was too busy getting shot at."

Justin grabbed James' collar and shook him. "Than answer me this. What did you use?" "Ion and vertex." Justin threw him down to the ground. "You know that those two crystals cause a massive explosion." "I though-" "That's all you ever do. And because of you inability to act correctly, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Shasta are dead!" James yelped as Justin kicked him in the chest. "How many blasts were set up?" "Five." Justin was about to kick James again, but Lancer took the blow. "Stop it, Justin," he yelled. "James didn't mean to." Justin went at it again. Lancer withstood the beating. "Remember, we said that if things went wrong, that whoever could get out should." "That was before everything changed." "True. But we also said that when things settled down we would send out a recovery team." Justin stood down, and Lancer and James were thankful that that Sith boot belonging to one Justin Letami wasn't going to kick them again. V' yuna stepped up to his leader. "May I say something, sir?" "Go ahead," Justin said, his voice harsh. "I already have a team ready. Just say the word and we're off." Justin looked up, his green eyes slightly brighter. "Then let's gear up and get going." A whoop of approval rang through the room, and soon, it was empty of occupants.

**********

After an hour of searching, the Midnight Runners were going to give up. James felt positively miserable, looking at the scorched earth. Rocks and metal lay every where._ I caused this_, he though, lowering his electrobinoculars. The Jedi were nowhere to be seen. But they hadn't been around the outer blast ring. James looked over at Justin. He was still irate with him. He had set up a bomb and hoped that it would take out at least some of the Clawswifts. But he didn't. And that thought was become a taunt to him. Justin moved out farther, towards the outer zone. All that was there was a ditch... James perked up. Now, there was a chance they survived. The team of five moved outward to the north, three more teams of five going east, south and west. Justin grimaced. He knew it was extremely unnecessary to dedicate that many members to searching, but it seemed more likely that they would find the Jedi if more people were looking. As his team neared, he spotted a tangle of brown against the red. Justin alerted Lancer, Jessikay, James and Lera and they broke into a dead run. The tangle of brown shaped into the inert figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Justin dropped to his knees and inspected their wounds. The Jedi Master had a nasty piece of metal lodged in his chest and left arm. His legs were spotted with rock shards and burns. His apprentice was no better. The left side of his face was covered in blood -undoubtedly doubling his concussion- and his shoulder was a complete mess. His neck was burned badly. Rocks and metal created gashes all over his body. His ankle was twisted in an impossible direction. Justin got to his feet and spun around, one cold fact turning his stomach. Shasta was still missing. James scouted around, trying not to scream. _It's my fault... I did this... It's my fault... I injured the Jedi... It's my fault... I failed._ The words echoed menacingly though his head. A light tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie and he jumped a good meter into the air, yelping. "Clam up and calm down," someone hissed. James turned to see Shasta, just as bloodied as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Numerous gashes bruises, burns, blood. The list of wounds was a litany. She put a finger to her lips, and slunk back towards the Runners' headquarters. James shook his head and went back to help revive the other Jedi. Qui-Gon was already alert and on his feet, despite his condition. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was out cold. "We should get back. It ain't safe to be out in the open," James said, earning a venomous glare from Justin. "He's right," Qui-Gon agreed, scooping Obi-Wan up into his arms. The boy felt as insubstantial as air. With the knowledge that all three Jedi were alive, James sighed in relief. 

__

Thank the Force!

**__**

Chapter 11: The Plan

Rethla 5: Midnight Runners' HQ

**__**

Shasta toweled her hair dry, careful not to touch a nasty burn on her cheek. She heard the noise of relived chatting downstairs and smiled. She hoped that James hadn't told them that she was alive. It wasn't that she was being self-destructive, but she didn't want anyone to know how bad her injuries were. During the last blast, when she lost Obi-Wan, she had mangled her entire right arm, and sustained some gashed from rocks and metal, but that was about it. Shasta hung the towel on the door, and grabbed her belt, smoothing out her lightweight, jade tunic. She fixed her lightsaber and fiddled with her large hoop earrings. "Oh, get it over with," she muttered to herself. She grabbed a pair of knee-length, black leather boots and tugged them on, nearly screaming. It was bad enough her trousers were rubbing against different injuries. Shasta laughed at herself, 'cause she knew she was stalling. With an annoyed brush at her black pants, she strode downstairs. She stopped at the last step, regarding the scene. Justin just got done finishing a rather unnecessary roll call. Obi-Wan was sitting on a simple stool, pulling pieces of rocks and metal out of his arms. His ankle was bound up tightly in an attempt to keep it from moving. Qui-Gon sat next to his Padawan, helping him. His own injuries needed tending, but he wanted to make sure Obi-Wan was okay first. Shasta snickered and snatched her black-silver robe off the banister. 

She hopped off the last step and tugged it on, wincing. She marched into a small side room, looking for something to eat. Content to snack on a couple of apples, she went back into the main room and took a seat on a stool and started to tear her apples apart. James noticed her and stifled a laugh. No one -not even the Jedi- had noticed she was in the room. Justin glared over at him, questioning. "What are you laughing at?" "You." Justin raised a hand to strike him. "Don't touch him," Shasta snapped. Thirty pairs of eyes turned to her shadowed seat. She cocked an eyebrow, throwing Obi-Wan one of her fruit. "Don't look so surprised." Lancer tried his best to take the suggestion to heart, but with little effect. "How'd you-" Obi-Wan started around a mouth full of food. "It's unimportant." She shrugged casually, fighting a flare of pain from her arm. Qui-Gon eyed her, sensing something. Shasta groaned inwardly. Either he was way to alert due to too coffee and\or adrenaline, or some of the pain had slipped past her shields. "At any rate, I think we found a way to rid ourselves of the Clawswifts,' Shasta said, avoiding Qui-Gon's gaze. "What do you mean?" Justin asked. "Let's put it this way. We'll be handing Xanatos more than credits tomorrow."

**********

"That was too close!" Luca exclaimed, dropping unceremoniously into a chair in the Clawswifts' lounge. "Image how the Jedi must feel," K' tean purred, flashing razor teeth. Shawn laughed and nearly choked on his food. Josha pounded his on the back. "How many pieces do you think they're in right now?" Pierceton asked. "Millions or billions?" That provoked a laugh from all except one. Xanatos leaned against a shadowed wall, regarding his team. They had all performed well, no doubts about it. But something was wrong with the fight. The Midnight Runners were hiding something important- and it wasn't credits. The explosion set up by the ones called Jessikay and James was impressive, though it didn't serve it's purpose. His sister had become more cunning and powerful since he'd last seen her. And it made an impression. On Telos, she'd been a kind-hearted thirteen-year-old out to save her older brother. That hadn't changed. But she was much more ruthless now. And her teammates were... smarter than they looked. 

Shasta had become a brilliant -almost merciless- young woman. And that was scary. Xanatos looked over at Raptor. He was laughing and poking fun at the Midnight Runners, but had somehow managed to allude doing such when it came to Shasta. The Jedi Master was still deciding if he should go back and try to explain to his Padawan what had happened, why he did what he did. "You guys think the Midnight Runners will actually deliver the three million?" asked Karista, the youngest member of the 'Swifts. "Shasta wouldn't be that stupid," Natasha spat, glowering at her brother. "Shasta is dead," Sarah declared. The governor sank to the ground, struggling against her bonds. "Liar. Shasta wouldn't fall victim to your tricks." "She didn't," Raptor said. "James and Jessikay set a bomb and blew dear little Shasta clear of this galaxy." Natasha looked up, her dark brown eyes narrowed. "Then I'm sure Master Jinn and his apprentice are still alive and kicking." "Oh, I forgot. All three of them were there when the bombs blew." Natasha shook her head, short, blonde hair hitting her bruised face. Xanatos smiled cruelly in the face of his sister's grief. "I can't believe you, Xanatos. That you could stand there and grin at the fact you lured Shasta to her death is appalling." "I did no such thing, Natasha. Her teammates caused it." Raptor looked as sick as the governor. Xanatos suddenly wasn't so sure of the Master's commitment. Natasha scowled at Xanatos then at Raptor. "You're both sick and twisted. And I think you'll all be over come in the end." Xanatos laughed maliciously. "They'll never win." But inwardly, he had his doubts.

**__**

Chapter 12: The Danger Lurking

Rethla 5: Midnight Runners' HQ

**__**

Shasta quickly dislodged the metal in Qui-Gon chest, without him knowing. The Jedi Master shot her a warning look, but she ignored it, and instead started cleaning the gash. Obi-Wan snickered at his cousin. It was a miracle that all she escaped with was a couple of bruises, and not a couple broken ribs. "Shasta, how come we have to do the hard work?" Jetami complained. "Do you honestly think this is easy?" She looked at Qui-Gon and giggled. "No offense." Jetami and Lera rolled their eyes, chipping away at raw ion and vertex. Shasta's plan was this: disguise the former crystal as currency. Except, it would contain a little more than minerals. A small timer was set in every crystal. It was ingenious. Though five minutes was a bit much for Shasta. But Justin point out that they need time to clear out. Then proceed to say: "Unless you want to end up like those two." Shasta unconsciously rubbed her mangled arm and quickly conceded defeat. So she set Justin, Jetami, Lancer, V' yuna, Lera, Ryka, Jessikay, James, Kame', Mathis, and Teta to work. It was overkill for a work team, but she thought it a... constructive way to punish them for whining. When Justin had questioned her, she simply said, "Revenge is a dish best served hot." Though she didn't mean it. For the most part. In the mean time, she helped Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with their injuries. She wiped away the last of the blood and applied a sterile bandage to Qui-Gon's chest wound and looked at his arm. A little worse, though not much. Last time she's tried to dislodge it, all she got was a bad cut on her palm. Obi-Wan flinched, playing with his braid. Shasta made it look rather painless, but he knew better. Because he was next. The teenager took a deep breath, and yanked on the metal. This time it came out.

She set to work cleaning this gash, turning to look at her work team. Justin swore silently as he cut his finger. Shasta sighed. "Justin. Take five and take care of that." The young man nodded and caught a disinfectant. Shasta turned back to Qui-Gon, and caught her breath as the movement caused an overwhelming amount of pain through her body. She bit down on it quickly. "You okay?" Obi-Wan asked. "Fine," she grated, finishing binding Qui-Gon's injuries. "Thank-you," he said. "No problem." Shasta got to her feet slowly._ Jeez! My last set of injuries heal up, then this happens. What next? _she thought with a certain amount of exasperation. Justin threw the disinfectant back at her. Unfortunately, it hit her head before it fell into her hands. Shasta spun on him, brewing up her best impression of Xanatos. Poor Justin was white as a ghost as she stalked up to him. "Next time you throw something," she growled, "throw it harder. You throw like a little girl." Shasta hunched her shoulder with difficulty and pasted Justin with a fiery, dark blue glare. "Understand?" "Y...ye... yes," he stuttered. The room exploded with laughter. 

"I'm only kidding," Shasta said seriously, trying not to laugh. "Uh, huh." Was his only reply. Obi-Wan's snickering died away as Shasta knelt down next to him. "Why me?" he asked miserably. "No clue." She worked quietly, using the Force to deaden the pain. For this, Obi-Wan was thankful. But still, it hurt. Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice swallowed any pain Shasta couldn't damper, content to sit back and prepare for the upcoming mission. In their condition, it would be a hard on if a fight came on. It seemed suspicious that after the violence of which the blast slammed her into that rock that she was still even standing. She was holding her right arm stiffly and wasn't moving a lot. Qui-Gon guessed, that like other members of her family, she was good as hiding the truth. Obi-Wan yelped as Shasta applied an antiseptic to a burn on his leg, the last of his injuries that needed attention. She smiled faintly and wiped it dry. She bandaged it tightly and leaned back on her knees. "Now, you two go get some sleep." "Do we have to?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan asked at the same time. "Yes. You can not fight without rest. Not even Master Yoda can do that." Master and Padawan looked at each other. "On the P.D.Q." Shasta put her hands on her hips, seeming very much to be more of a mother than a Jedi. "What about you?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'm just fine. So I'm going to be helping Justin with our "credits"." She pointed to the stairs. "Now. Or else." With a dirty look, Obi-Wan crossed his arms defiantly. Shasta sighed and retrieved a vibro-shiv from a sheath on her belt. Grabbing a vertex crystal, she took a seat and started carving. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, bent on staying put, grabbed a couple shivs from a table and did like wise. As time wore on, Shasta had accumulated more cuts that any one else and she couldn't shake off a feeling of imminent danger. She looked at Qui-Gon. He shook his head, just as confused. _What is going on? _Shasta wondered.

**********

Hidden in the shadows around the Midnight Runners' headquarters, the Clawswifts waited for a sign from Xanatos to attack. It was about six o'clock and nobody had gotten any sleep. Which didn't matter. They were hyped up and ready to fight. "It's been two hours now," Karista whispered to Luca. Raptor put a finger to his lips, telling them to button up. The Jedi Master and Anniah watched the horizon carefully. Even though the Alderaanian woman wasn't a Jedi she had sharply honed senses and spotted a bright crimson against the red before Raptor. She jumped to her feet and signaled to the rest to go. It had begun. In under a minute, the Runners were alerted to the ruckus and ran out. Only to find the air full of lancing energy beams.

**********

Shasta, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were last out along with Justin. They found themselves under assault by the 'Swifts. At this point, it was shooters only. So the Jedi hang back, realizing that Xanatos though them dead. "This is good," Shasta declared, grabbing for her lightsaber. "How do you figure?" Qui-Gon asked, calm despite the situation. "Element of surprise," Shasta replied, choking on her fear. None of them we up to fighting. Especially Obi-Wan. "Stay here," Shasta said to him. "Why?" "You can't fight with your ankle like it is." "Can to." Justin snapped off a shot which bounced back at him. "Okay, now things get sticky." She took a deep breath, ready to started fighting. But two solitary figures stopped everything. Xanatos held Natasha at lightsaber point. "Justin Letami. If you hand over the agreed sum, I will return the governor." Justin stepped forward guardedly. "Deal." Justin handed Xanatos a bag of "credits". "Nice try." Xanatos pushed his saber blade closer to Natasha's neck. "Now give me the real credits." Jessikay lined up a shot that should have killed him, but Luca batted it away. "Oh Sith." The curse came plainly, like an admiration of the weather. Josha charged at Justin, intending to skewer him. But Shasta stopped him. Stepping out of the shadows, she ignited her lightsaber, the familiar silver-black blade heartening her. She heard the _snap-hiss_ of two other lightsabers behind her and grinned. "You're going to get what you deserve," Shasta said, swatting away a volley of blaster bolts. Her brother advanced, throwing Natasha to the ground. "Xanatos, I made a mistake five years ago on Telos. And I'm here fix it." Josha and Pierceton flanked their leader, the most experienced in the group. With a cry more animal then human, Shasta sprang at Xanatos. And the battle of a lifetime commenced.

**__**

Chapter 13: Round Two

Rethla 5: Lightsaber Duel

**__**

Duck, slash, parry, swing. The moves formed an intricate dance of survival. Only if you messed up, you were as good as dead. Qui-Gon faced his oldest foe, seeing uncertainty and hate. Xanatos was thrown off by his sister being there as some long dormant emotion surfaced. It was strange to actually see a human emotion -other than utter hate- in Xanatos' midnight blue eyes. He accidentally over swung at Qui-Gon and was thrown off balance, nearly falling to the ground. But sheer will kicked in and he regained his footing. This wasn't good. He'd obviously brushed up on his dueling lately. For the most part. Obi-Wan managed to get enough time from Josha to hammer Xanatos to his knees. Shasta lured Pierceton closer towards her brother, then knocked her antagonist down. She then proceeded to drive at Xanatos again and again. K' tean shot at her, breaking her concentration. She directed the bolt in another direction. Xanatos, now back on his feet, changed rolls and attacked his sister without mercy. Pierceton shifted to Qui-Gon; Josha to Obi-Wan. _This is impossible_, Shasta thought fleetingly. All around them, shots rang out, and cries pierced the air. No matter what, the Midnight Runners were dead.

**********

Justin had never in his entire life been in a dogfight so intense. The Clawswifts were officially beating the Runners' sorry rears. Then again, the number of Jedi really tipped the scales in the 'Swifts' favor. He had Lancer and Lera at his back as they shot and ducked incoming shots. Father off, K' tean and V' yuna were dukeing it out Togorian style. No blasters, no lightsabers, {As if they could you 'em anyway.} and no holds-barred, no-quarters-given. Kame' and another member of his species, Yalia, fought the same way. Justin kicked Anniah in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, though she stayed erect. Justin snapped off a stun bolt at her. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed wrong to kill a slightly defenseless woman, even though she tried to kill him first. Feretai fell to the ground, dead, as a bolt ripped through her in the chest. Jessikay shot at Sarah, who easily deflected the bolt. Lancer spun around as he was hit in the shin. Justin blindly shot at his friend's assailant, instantly killing Shawn. Lancer looked at the body then at Justin. "You just killed a Jedi," he muttered. Justin nodded, shredding a piece of his flightsuit. He wrapped it tightly around Lancer's leg and helped him to his feet. "You gonna be okay?" "You bet!" Lancer, giddy about Justin killing a Jedi, just started to lay down hit-or-miss shots. And, it worked. Jessikay grinned and followed suit. 

Three more Clawswifts went down, along with four Midnight Runners. "We're never going to win!" Lera shouted, catching a blast in the arm. She cried out, but held her ground. K' tean sent his mighty claws.

raking through V' yuna's back, severing his spinal cord. Kame' took hold a Yalia, sinking his teeth into the back of her neck. Time slowed. Death and cries of death rang through the air. Justin watched as dear friends were murdered; as hated enemies faced the same fate. Lera shot at Sarah, aiming for her head. Not even the Force would have seen it coming. The bolt pierced in between the young Jedi's eyes, leaving a cauterized, smoking hole. Sarah was dead before she hit the ground. Now K' tean went at Kame'. But the Sicorian proved stronger, and had the Togorian torn to shreds in seconds. The fight progressed. Both sides were nearly wiped out. Lancer and Lera fell as one as an armed swoop raked over the landscape, reducing the latter to ashes. Lancer took another dead-on hit that destroyed his leg father. Justin moved to try and stop the swoop. But the pilot beat him to it. A flash. A sound. And the white-hot pain. Justin fell to the ground; his right lung punctured by broken ribs and the shot. He sank into a comforting, black void, the battle, friends, enemies, not important to him anymore.

**********

Shasta circled Xanatos around a lava pool, totally unaware of anything but her fight. Her brother smiled poison at her. He was doing exceptionally well, and he hadn't said a single mocking word. "Are you just going to stand there and admire the weather?" Xanatos asked sarcastically. So much for keeping quiet. Shasta leapt over the flaming pit and attacked him, anger powering her muscles, pushing away her pain. He sensed that his sister was being tempted by the same dark powers he used, and laughed. "Why are you fighting with Qui-Gon?" he asked, flipping away from a slash. "Because... I... am... not... you," she panted, fighting the urge to curl up and die. Her injuries were sapping her desperately needed strength. "You're wrong," Xanatos pointed out, lunging at his sister. "You are me. Just... untrained." She kicked at him, sending him dangerously close to the lava. She neared him, lightsaber foolishly lowered. "I am not you, Xanatos. I'm capable of caring for family and friends. You are only capable of murdering and revenge." "Revenge is a dish best served hot," he muttered. "Very funny." She blocked an attack aimed at her legs, more on guard than she seemed to be. "On Telos, I though that I could save you." "Boy, were you wrong." Shasta resisted the urge to bite her lip. "I was. I should have let you kill yourself." "Then why you do it?" "Youth breeds foolish ideas. But now that I'm older I had found out the very hard way that I should have left you to your own vices." She raised her saber for the kill. Xanatos lashed out at her face, something sharp barely missing her right eye. Xanatos raked the spines down to her jawbone, leaving four bloodied, tattered gashes. He discarded the spines and swung at Shasta. As expected, her reaction was slow. The crimson length of blade ripped through tendons, muscle, arteries, anything his lightsaber could managed to get at her neck. Her hand flew to her new injury, and found thicker than usual blood. "Kerbra venom," Xanatos said. "You'll be dead an hour." Shasta grimaced and went at it again. Xanatos blocked her attack, and their lightsabers tangled. Brother and sister were face to face, identical dark blue eyes edged with steel determination. "Guess what?" Xanatos quizzed, pushing closer. "What?" "There was a time when I thought about coming back." Shasta looked dumfounded, but covered it quickly. "When was that?" she asked tightly. "Since our last encounter." Shasta lashed out a foot, but Xanatos caught her foot and, flipped her. Shasta landed on her back, her lightsaber flying a good meter out of her reach. Her brother smiled cruelly. "But now that I fought you again, I see that I was right in staying away from you." Shasta jumped back to her feet, lightsaber flying to her hand. But Xanatos was ready. He gained control of her actions, suspending her over the lava pool. "Good-bye, Shasta," he said in mock sadness. "I have one thing to say to you," Shasta said, resigned to dying. But she had to tell him first. "What's that?" he asked curiously. "No matter what you do or what you become, I will always love you." In one ear and out the other, it seemed. Xanatos sneered and let Shasta fall to her death. She cried out in pain as anything that touched that concentrated hell blistered and boiled. Shasta held her tongue, trying to scream as her wrist melted down to smoking bone. She unclasped her cloak, her left hand reduced to charred muscle and bone. Xanatos laughed. But it was edged in something short of sadness. "Now may you go through what I would have experienced on the fateful day on Telos." He gave her one last look of true pity and walked off, leaving his sister for dead. If he regretted doing this, he didn't show it. He had other things on his mind.

Shasta pulled in the Force, not caring if was light or dark and boosted herself out of the lava. Her right tibia was entirely gone; the fibula down to the last bits of bone. Her hands were smoldering bone chunks barely capable of the most menial task. Her back was badly burned and festered. Fortunately, she found she could use the Force to move. But even still, it was too painful. The venom was working faster than expected, working into her heart and eating at it like acid. She hit the ground as what was left of her leg snapped into jagged pieces. _Coz, watch you back! _Trying once again, she got to her feet, fighting a hundred emotions and feelings. She fell again, but stubbornly got back to her feet. She was bent on settling a score. But there was something else there now. A dark power that powered her, made her stronger than ever.

**********

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan got the message the same time as the attack. Xanatos came up from behind him and knocked him to the ground. From there, he went to tie his hands up. "My, this is original for you," Obi-Wan muttered, sounding more amused than sarcastic. Xanatos said nothing as he roughly hauled the Padawan to his feet. "What in the Force are you doing with me? Qui-Gon ain't falling for this. _Again_." Xanatos gave him a swift swat upside the head. Obi-Wan was enjoying the irony of it all. His cousin was being so... nice. "I wonder what you'd do if I really got sarcastic?" Obi-Wan thought aloud, pursing his lips. But his amusement died away when he and Xanatos were forced to hit the ground as a huge volley of blaster bolts headed in their direction. Obi-Wan rolled over, and gave Xanatos an innocent look. "Oops." Before he could say or do anything, the sound of screams pierced the air about a meter or two off, accompanied by a green bar of fire. _Okay, this would be a good thing,_ Obi-Wan though to himself. Xanatos jumped to his feet, dragging his hapless cousin to his feet also. "Hey, Jinn. I think I have of importance to you," Xanatos shouted, catching Qui-Gon's attention. He turned to see both his former and latter apprentices about a meter off, the younger held at bay by the glowing, crimson lightsaber of the older. Xanatos' dark blue eyes darkened farther by a fanatical desire for revenge. But there was something else hovering just on the outside of his mind. What was it? Qui-Gon wondered. Was it just the usual mock sadness, or was he really being haunted by something he had done. _That'll be the day, _Qui-Gon though, sighing inwardly. "What do you want?" he asked, not daring to move, lest Xanatos decide to put an end to Obi-Wan. "You know what I want." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, shockingly calm despite his demise. 

Unbeknownst to either Xanatos nor Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was undoing his bonds, easily undoing the tight knots. All he had to do was wait...

***********

Meanwhile, the other battle was over. The Midnight Runners had somehow won, beating the Clawswifts into submission, then driving them away entirely. The angry red atmosphere should have been one of celebration. But it wasn't. The losses were too great. Some wondered just one thing: Was this victory truly worth it?

***********

The ropes holding Obi-Wan Kenobi back finally fell to the ground. Qui-Gon saw it, but he didn't say a word. Unfortunately, so did Xanatos. As Obi-Wan went to duck under the blade holding him, it moved to behead him. In a blur of motion, Qui-Gon went at Xanatos, somehow intercepting the deadly attack. Obi-Wan stumbled a bit as his cousin -how he hated to have to be related to that evil menace- tripped him, but was quick to recover. He grabbed his lightsaber and joined in his Master's assault. All three combatants saw the irony of this whole situation, remembering all the different times this scenario had occurred. _He's distracted,_ Obi-Wan telepathed to Qui-Gon. _True. But about what?_ _Your guess is as good as mine._ Obi-Wan backflipped; his ankle giving out on him as he hit the ground. Qui-Gon tried to distract Xanatos, but he flipped over the Master's head and went at the fallen Obi-Wan. The teen -desperate as ever- quickly realized what was haunting Xanatos. Not it had a different effect on Obi-Wan. "You really screwed up, didn't you, cousin?" 

He used the word on purpose. Xanatos stopped in mid-attack, lightsaber hovering millimeters above the Padawan's face. "What do you mean?" he asked, pulling the blade away. Obi-Wan leaned back on his elbows, trying to hide the fact that his ankle just wouldn't work. "You know what I mean. You came here all fired up and ready to put an end to me and Qui-Gon, but then you find out that you sister had come with us, then you get either pleasant, if that is even possible, or you get all gung ho." Xanatos cocked an eyebrow. Obi-Wan continued on, forcing a darkness in to his voice he never knew he possessed. "From there, you plan to wipe us all out, knowing full well that it would be hardest to kill you sisters, especially Shasta." Xanatos looked surprised. This was unexpected. Now even Qui-Gon was standing in shock. "But you did it anyway. You killed her in cold blood, giving only the slightest thought after the deed was done." He grinned coldly, blue-green eyes edged with a steel that hid a sickness and sadness. Xanatos seemed to snap out of a reverie. He raised his lightsaber... And nearly got a hair cut the hard way. The lightsaber blade came back around like a boomerang, returning to it's owner. Xanatos, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed it's return path like kittens watching a ball off string.

The only difference, kittens' mouths don't drop they see who has the string. Xanatos stood frozen in horror, gazing at the shadowed person before him. With a suddenness that startled him, the breath left his lungs as an invisible fist closed around his throat. Qui-Gon was quick to help Obi-Wan to his feet. The two of them watched, transfixed, as the mangled and disfigured shadow continued slowly killing Xanatos. They tried to get something from it in the Force, but they found nothing. Just as Xanatos was ready to die, it let him go and he greedily gulped a the air. But just as he regained his breath, the fist closed his throat again. Xanatos realized that his antagonist was toying with him; first choking him, then letting him get a breath, then choking him again. The cruelty of it was commendable.

Until it opened up enough to use the Force a bit more. _Revenge is a dish best served hot._ When it let go, Xanatos's eyes were wide with alot more than the need for air. He reached out to his rather merciless tormentor, and found it had left a small opening in it's shields, revealing only something short of an identity and unparalleled hate and anger, like that of what he was possessed by. "What do you want?" he gasped. "Revenge." It let go again and he jumped to his feet. It tried again, but he held up a wall of dark power. Xanatos and the dark one faced off in a titanic clash of evil power and dark will. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had no place in this battle. But they didn't move, lest they attract the attention of the two enemies. The air crackled with strong energy, but neither flinched. "Who are you?" Xanatos growled, voice edged with murder. "Your worst nightmare." It reached up a fleshless hand and let it's cloak fall to the ground, revealing something short of a skeleton. A leg with no bone whatsoever, one arm stripped of flesh, red-tinted bone gripped into a fist. The other showing bloodied muscle and tissue. Neck with a huge gash in it on one side, jagged bone and pulsing veins on the other. And a face with four tattered, blood-laden marks and cheek stripped of flesh. "See what you have done, brother." Shasta flung the last word out with dark hate. He increased his shields, but started to push back. Tiny volts of static electricity tingled his skin. Shasta fought harder, a dark ball forming in what was left of her hands. Xanatos was impressed. Her powers were stronger, but he wasn't going to let her win. "You have no clue what you're doing!" he shouted, but she didn't listen. But when she did speak, her voice was heavy with hate, anger, and malevolence. "It is you who haven't a clue." The ball in her hand grew larger still. Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon, maddeningly calm. It was, on the flip side, Qui-Gon who was nervous. "You know, if she survives this, I never want to this side of her again." Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple, Padawan." "Why?"

"Shasta and Xanatos are exhibiting extraordinary dark powers. At this rate, they'll most definitely kill each other." Obi-Wan nodded, eyes pasted on the battle. Xanatos' shield was even stronger now. The black and purple ball in Shasta's hands was frighteningly large. Her lips were curled up into a sneer. "You're such a fool," she purred murderously. "All your life, you've been after one man for revenge. You've nearly blow a huge fortune to bits because of it. You don't think ahead. Besides, if you did defeat Qui-Gon, what would you do? You don't have the wits to conquer that galaxy." Xanatos lashed out a tendril of energy, seeking a break in Shasta's defense. But she put her shields up even farther. "Fool."

Suddenly, she released the ball, which was about two meters wide by now, hurtling it straight at Xanatos. He put his shield up like ferrocrete. But it slammed down the shield and straight into his stomach like a hundred pound fist. He flew backward, and came to a stop ten meters from his original position. Shasta's laugh was thick with joy and hate. "And you said I haven't a clue." Xanatos climbed to his feet, blood streaming from his nose and mouth. He put his shield back up, just as strong as before. The air was now humming with power. The strain was becoming apparent. Obi-Wan could actually see the bubbles shielding Shasta and Xanatos. It looked like they were enshrouded with a black and violet cloud. "You'll never win!" Shasta cried. Lightning arched in between the two combatants, intensifying by the second. "We've got to stop them!" Obi-Wan snapped, mind working furiously. The lightning clawed at the bubbles, hitting both Xanatos and Shasta with quick painful strikes. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was right. "I have an idea," he said. Quickly, he told his apprentice. He grinned grimly. Finally, both combatants' powers gave out. Shasta and Xanatos dropped like stones. But they weren't content to call it a day. Xanatos, who was quicker and less wounded, jumped at his sister and held his thumb over her fragile neck bones. "Who's the fool now?" he hissed. Shasta smiled poison. "You are." She had found her reserves and blasted Xanatos with an unforgiving barrage of lightning. The current arced through his body, throwing him into convulsion after convulsion. Shasta somehow got to her feet and stared down at him. His body thrashed about in pain, blood still streaming from his mouth. She gave him a swift kick and continued her electric judgment. The lightning clawed at his heart, arcing from limb to limb. Finally, Obi-Wan launched into action. Light could always conquer darkness. No mater what. He purged his mind of everything except his Master, Shasta and Xanatos. He could feel their distinct powers, but Shasta's burned the brightest. Together, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan thrust themselves in between brother and sister. "Stop it," the Padawan yelled, bearing the strain of his cousin's anger.

Next to him, Qui-Gon's gaze flicked from Xanatos to Shasta. "Do you see what you have done to each other?" he asked, deep voice strong, brooking no argument. "Xanatos, Shasta, you are killing each other in different ways." Shasta's attack simply increased, bombarding anyone in her way. "You are all fools. You shouldn't have intervened." From behind her, someone gave a pain cry and charged her.

**********

Whether it was the Force, or sheer strength of will, Lancer and Justin would never know. They were both _not _in peak condidtion and not really sure they could stop Shasta's rampage. But they couldn't just stand by and watch her kill everyone that meant something to her. With a cry of animal pain, Justin and Lancer went for a death charge at Shasta. But they were met by a black-violet barrier, knocking them to their feet. She laughed creully. "Stupid fools." She now had all five of them under a dead attack. But she was rapidly giving out. The Kerebra venom was killing her, draining her energy. She held it at bay, refusing to die until she had her revenge. She could feel the Jedi trying to block her assault. But it was useless. She was twenty fold stronger than them. Or so she thought. Xanatos had also found a large reserve and pushed her attack back. She slammed him with another ball of energy, unmercifully hitting him in the stomach. Blood poured out his mouth, his breath coming in pained gasps. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pushed back and got out from under Shasta's lightning barrage. She growled and threw herself at the Jedi Master, and both of them fell to the ground. Shasta jumped to her feet, an energy ball aimed at him. She let it rip, punching Qui-Gon in the head. Bright blood streamed from his scalp. Obi-Wan cried out and tackled Shasta, barreling into her with all his strength. He felt bones snap under his weight and the incredible anger from his cousin. He realized that it wasn't that she was simply angry. She was hurt more badly than she looked. A venom was eating at her lungs and heart, destroying her, like she was them. Behind them, he head the twin groan from Xanatos and Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master shakily climbed to his feet. Xanatos did likewise, and they stared at each other. They studided each other, assessing the other's condidtion. Xanatos wiped the blood away from his nose, fighting the urge to cough. Qui-Gon was dazed from the blow he received. Not only that, but the force in which he was throw to the ground had broken his ribs. Shasta glared at Obi-Wan, threw him against a rock and got to her feet. Obi-Wan bit his tongue as his back and should snapped under the force of which he was thrown against a large bolder. In that instant, all doubt about Xanatos helping melted. Qui-Gon looked at him directly. "We must fight together if we are to stop her." Xanatos nodded, dark eyes edged with determination. "But how? She's slammed through everything we've thrown at her." "I have an idea. It risky, but it might work." Qui-Gon filled Xanatos in on his latest plan. "This better work Qui-Gon," the younger man warned, shaking his head. "Are you with me, Xanatos?" "A hundred percent. I'm just saying, if this don't work, then we're dead." "I already know that, but we have to try." "Hey, Shasta!" Xanatos called, throwing up a shield. She spun away from Obi-Wan and faced him. "Back for more?" "Yep. I still haven't learned my lesson. You're a horrible teacher." Shasta advanced on him. "Do you have a wish to die?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" Shasta raised her hands for another energy ball attack. Xanatos was getting nervous. His stomach was already ruined from one too many blasts. He knew another attack would most definately kill him. "You _are_ a fool," Shasta growled, about to let the ball go. But at the same time, Qui-Gon went for Shasta, and a thermal detonator was thrown into the middle of the battle.

***********

Justin and Lancer saw the orb being thrown and ran -well they actually hobbled- over to Obi-Wan and hauled him away. Shasta, Qui-Gon, and Xanatos were all down, unconscious. There was nothing to be done. Justin, Lancer and Obi-Wan hid behind a large rock, hopefully out fo the blast radius. They felt the shockwave wash over them after a few painstakingly long seconds. Lancer peeked over the edge of the rock and gasped. Xanatos was no where to be found. Shasta and Qui-Gon had been thrown into two different cliff faces, the former broken beyond belief and the latter in no better condition. "Is... did they survive?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. His mind was too clouded to use the Force. Lancer and Justin supported Obi-Wan and together they limped onto the scoured landscape to find the answer. 

**__**

Chapter 33: Aftermath

Coruscant: Jedi Temple

Standing in a large, crowded group, the remaining Midnight Runners waited for news about Shasta. Lancer impatiently paced the Jedi Temple's corridors, his leg still stiff from his wounds. Justin looked at his friend and sighed. "Pacing will only make your leg hurt," he warned. Lancer rolled his eyes, passing past a snickering Thai. From somwhere down the hall, the two leaders heard, "I'm going to be a skeleton by time we get any news." The comment was followed by a high pitched laugh. Then as if to contradict Ryka's words, a healer came out, a look of relief on her young face. "Shasta's going to be alright. She's still banged up and hurting, but she'll survive." A loud whoop rang through the line, grins and high-fives ringing through the corridor.

**********

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tried to argue her case to the Council. Both Master and Padawan were pretty much healed, but their injuries were sever enough to give them problems, even after a week of bacta treatments and healing trances. A thickening silence settled over the room pending Shasta's fate. Master Yoda, Master Windu though it best if Shasta were banned from the order for what she did. But Master Koth and Master Gallia though differently. Four against two. "Master please. Shasta made a dire mistake. But I think she's more than learned her lesson," Qui-Gon said calmly. "So sure are you?" Yoda quizzed, ears pricked frontwards. "Yes." Adi looked over at Eeth, and eyebrow cocked. He shrugged simply and leaned forward. "Master Yoda, what if we to have one of the Masters watch over her for a while. Help her." Yoda and Mace glanced at Qui-Gon, who just stood there, waiting. It was a known fact that Eeth Koth was close to Shasta. That was one of the reasons for his joining the debate. "Master Yoda, you gave me a chance when I went astray. I beseech you to do the same for Shasta," Obi-Wan said. Yoda sighed. "Very well. Master Qui-Gon, will you take the responsibility for Shasta's councel?" "Yes, Master. I would be happy to." "Then, for six months will Shasta be under you wing." Obi-Wan tried not to grin. "Thank-you Master," Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said together. They bowed and left the room. Quickly, they made their way to the healer's ward, knowing the Runners would want a report.

***********

Shasta wished she hadn't woke up. Her entire body hurt and current events came flooding back to her; unwanted memories of what she had done. "Hey, look who's alive!" She carefully eased into a sitting position and saw Justin, Lancer, Jessikay, Thai, and Ryka, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan standing in a loose circle. "Hi," she said simply, working moisture back into her mouth. "How ya feel?" Obi-Wan asked. "Horrible. But I guess I deserve it." Obi-Wan shook his head. "No you don't. We're all here and alive. And in one piece." Shasta grinned. "So, what's my fate?" "You are still a Jedi," Qu-Gon said slowly, "but if Master Yoda doesn't see a marked improvement in six months, you will be forced to leave." Shasta nodded. "Thank-you." She played with her braid. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Justin, Lancer, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stumbled out a series of excueses. Shasta laughed. "Well, I got one thing accomplished." What's that?" Obi-Wan asked. "I turned Xanatos back before he died." A murmuring of agreements ran through the room. Just then, Raptor came in. "Hey, guys. Pack up. We just got a leave for two weeks." Incredlous glances ran around the room. Finally, they earned their break.

__

Somewhere in the Outter Rim territories:

A dark clad figure stood in the cover of darkness, staring at the starry sky. His gaze fell on the star that would support life on distant Coruscant. A smile bloomed over his face, reveling in the feeling of freedom. On the Imperial City, he knew a certain girl with the same feeling. "We will meet again," he whispered to the stars. "I promise."

__

Epilouge:

The Jedi and Midnight Runners took their leave on a pretty much abondandoned vacation resort on the Outter Rim known as Kamica major. Qui-Gon helped Shasta through her ordeal during that time. Lucky for Raptor that nobody ever told of his plight. Shasta told Natasha about Xanatos, about what happened. She wasn't overly upset, which struck Shasta as odd. Things were patched up between Shasta and her friends. Life soon returned back to somethign short of normal. And, like anyone needed the headache, Rethla 5 went up, blow to pieces by it own instability. But no one was killed. Which was a bit of a help.

The galaxy would record -even label- this series of events as tragic. But in the eye of a certain band of friends and protectors, what transpired on Rethla 5 would always be a vivid memory of loss and gain.

THE END 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


End file.
